The present invention relates to measures for managing upstream channels for a cable modem system. More specifically, it relates to managing upstream channels based on data packet transmission loss and the like.
Cable modem technology is in a unique position to meet the demands of users seeking fast access to information services, the Internet and business applications, and can be used by those interested in cable commuting (a group of workers working from home or remote sites whose numbers will grow as the cable modem infrastructure becomes increasingly prevalent). In sum, cable companies are in the midst of a transition from their traditional core business of entertainment video programming to a position as a full service provider of video, voice and data telecommunication services. Among the elements that have made this transition possible are technologies such as the cable modem.
It is usual for companies that provide cable Internet access to require their customers to either purchase or lease a cable modem. The cable modem is typically an external device that connects to a home PC (Personal Computer) through an Ethernet port or the like. In operation, cable modems communicate via a downstream and an upstream channel with a headend device.
Currently, upstream physical layer parameters may be configured based on upstream RF (radio frequency) channel characteristics in order to minimize upstream data packet transmission loss. These dynamically changeable parameters include the upstream channel width (i.e., symbol rate) and the modulation profile. A channel configuration may be based on per channel parameters. Generally, this per channel configuration feature works well. However, improved mechanisms for managing upstream channels would be beneficial for minimizing service disruption.